The present invention relates generally to drawer assemblies and more specifically to an anti-tilt mechanism for a drawer assembly.
Computer drawer assemblies are typically utilized throughout the computer industry. FIG. 1(a) shows a conventional drawer assembly configuration. The configuration comprises a first railing portion 10 and a second railing portion (not shown) directly opposite the first railing portion 10. The railing portions are coupled to a rack 12 wherein a drawer assembly 14 is slidably mounted within the railing portions and withdrawn as desired in order to service a computer system, check computer system parameters, etc.
A problem occurs however when the drawer assembly 14 is withdrawn from the rack 12. When the drawer assembly 14 is withdrawn from the rack 12, gravitational forces cause the drawer assembly 14 to tilt in a downward direction. For an illustration, please refer now to FIG. 1(b). FIG. 1(b) shows the conventional drawer assembly configuration wherein the drawer assembly 14 has tilted due to the slidable operation thereof. This phenomenon could potentially cause injury to the system operator or to a bystander or damage the drawer assembly 14.
Accordingly, what is needed is a drawer assembly configuration that prevents the computer system from tilting due to the slidable operation thereof. The assembly should be simple, cost effective and capable of being easily adapted to current technology. The present invention addresses such a need.
An anti-tilt mechanism for a drawer assembly, the drawer assembly being in a rack, is disclosed. The anti-tilt mechanism comprises two railing portions coupled to the rack and two brackets, each of the two brackets respectively coupled to one of the two railing portions. Each of the two brackets comprises a first planar portion and a second planar portion, the second planar portion coupled to the top of the first planar portion and extending substantially perpendicular to the first planar portion, the second planar portion capable of preventing the computer system from tilting during a slidable operation thereof.
The anti-tilt mechanism in accordance with the present invention prevents the drawer assembly from tilting during the slidable operation of the assembly. This is desirable because if tilting occurs during the slidable operation of the assembly, the assembly could be damaged and/or a system operator could be injured.